1. Field of the Invention
The development of advanced solid propellants, gun propellants and explosives requires the use of energetic, stable ingredients, including the oxidizer, binder and plasticizer. These ingredients must have a favorable preferably positive heat of formation and be oxygen-rich in order for a high performance to be met. Unfortunately, such compounds are not readily available. Moreover, these ingredients must have thermal and shock stability in order to permit safe storage and handling.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and new compositions of matter are proposed which are readily available and which are highly advantageous when formulated into propellant or explosive compositions.
The advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing fluorodinitro compounds as new compositions of matter. These compounds are found to have low volatility and extremely high heats of formation, while having low melting points. Thus, these compounds are well suited for use as plasticizers in propellant or explosive formulations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide fluorodinitro compounds as new compositions of matter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved ingredients for formulating propellants and explosives.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide fluorodinitro compounds as ingredients for propellant and explosive formulations.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.